Événements de Sprite
Pendant ses séances d'entraînement ou de collecte, votre Sprite peut être confronté à différents événements, heureux ou malheureux. Cueillette * Ordres additionels : 1 Treasure Acquisition Sheet > 1 Ordre de commande de l'Ecole de Magie (quête de chasse) * Broken Moldy Box : 1 Spoiled Broken Box (objets aléatoires) * Broken Village Box : 1 Old Tribal Chest (objets aléatoires) * Astuces sur les herbes : +25~30 points de relation * Idées des Sprites : 1 cadeau (+5 Potion de Vie, +5 Potion de Mana, +5 Potion de Vie Moyenne, +5 Potion de Mana Moyenne, etc...) * Magical Efficiency : état Forage Greatness (10 min) * Magical Power : état Mérite de Cueillette (10 min) * Acheter un bon a l'Ecole de Magie : Ordre de commande de l'Ecole de Magie 37 * Rattan Chest Box : 1 Vine-Wrapped Chest (objets aléatoires) * Joie partagé''e : +11~15 points de relation, +100~140 énergie'' * Unlucky Gathering : -15 points de relation, -100 énergie * Récolte d'ignorant : -21 points de relation, -160 énergie * Plantes Dévastées : -15 de complicité, -160 d'endurance * Joie partagée (nv51) ': +8 points de relation, +200 énergie * '''Astuces sur les herbes (nv51) ': +23~26 points de relation * '''Pouvoir Magique (nv51) : Le sprite a gagné le statut Digestion de Connaissance des Plantes * Boite de stockage d'un ancien village (nv51) : 'Coffre de Stockage Tribal Original * '''Ordres additionnels (nv51) ': Ordre de commande de l'Ecole de Magie 42 ;Entraînement * '''Discovery in bird's nest : 1 Earth Metal Fragment * Récolte d'ignorant : -16 points de relation, -120 énergie Chasse * Additional orders : 1 Treasure Acquisition Sheet (1 quête de chasse) * Almost Got Eaten : -18 points de relation, -140 énergie * Being Picked On : -16 points de relation, -140 énergie * Hunting tips : +26~30 points de relation * Purchase Sheet from Treasure Appraisal Committee : 1 Treasure Acquisition Sheet (1 quête de chasse) * Sharing of joy : +8~15 points de relation, +100~120 énergie * Sharing of surprises : +9~14 points de relation, +140 énergie * Coffre aux dessins de lé'zard' : 1 Boite Totem du Lézard * Efficacité Magique (nv47) : Le Sprite a gagné le statut Eveil Spirituel à la Chasse * Astuces sur le chasse (nv47) ': +30 points de relation * '''Surprise partagée (nv47) ': +15 points de relation, +180 énergie * 'Achetez un bon à la Cour des Comptes (nv47) ': Bon de Commande des Explorateurs 23 * 'Pratiquement Dévoré (nv47) ': -15 points de relation, -180 énergie ;Entraînement * '''Discovery in long hair : 1 Earth Metal Fragment * Scary Training of Herb Skill : -15 points de relation, -120 énergie * Sharing the joy of hunting retreat : +12 points de relation, +140 énergie Désassemblage * A Little Surprise : 1 extra crystal * Broken Moldy Box : 1 Spoiled Broken Box (objets aléatoires) * Crystal tips : +50 points de relation * Joy of Disassembly : +15 points de relation, +60 énergie ;Entraînement * Discovery in fireplace : 1 Earth Mithril Fragment * Great Discovery : +30 XP * Entrainement Paresseux à la Compétence du Cristal : -15 points de relation, -120~140 énergie * Sad Training of Crystal Knowledge : -15 points de relation, -120 énergie * Partager la joie de la mission de ré'cup'é'ration' : +15 points de relation, +120~140 énergie Fabrication Épée * Favorite Sword Crafting : +11 points de relation, +120 énergie * Grande Découverte : +40 XP épée * Painful Sword Crafting : -19 points de relation, +140 énergie * Sentiment de mécontentement : -107 de complicité ;Entraînement * Discovery in cave : 1 Earth Metal Fragment * Grande Découverte : +60 XP épée Équipements Archer ;Entraînement * Discovery in cemetary : 1 Star Mithril Fragment * Discovery in fallen leaf : 1 Earth Metal Fragment * Joyful Training of Archer Suit Knowledge : +11~15 points de relation, +140 énergie * Pick up books : 1 livre Skins of the Beasts (1 quête Chasseur: Le Guide du Tanneur) * Sad Training of Archer Suit Skill : -22 points de relation, -120 énergie * Tips for threading a needle : +23 points de relation Équipements magiques * Favorite Mage Robe Crafting : +15 points de relation, +100 énergie * Frustrating Mage Robe Crafting : -15 points de relation, -100 énergie ;Entraînement * Joyful Training of Mage Robe Knowledge : +15 points de relation, +120 énergie Arcs ;Entraînement * Great Discovery : +10 XP * Tiresome Training of Bow Knowledge : -15 points de relation, -140 énergie Marteaux *'De la chance' : Récupération d'un des matériaux lors d'une fabrication ratée. *'Fabrication de Marteau D'é'courageant : +10, +160' ;Entraînement * Entrainement Joyeux à la Connaissance du Marteau(nv : 51 à 60) : +13 points de relation, +200 énergie * Découverte dans le petit lac (nv : 51 à 60) ''': Fragments de Platine Stellaire x 1 Boucliers ;Entraînement * '''Entrainement Joyeux à la Connaissance du Bouclier(nv : 51 à 60) : +12 points de relation, +200 énergie * Triste Connaissance de la Connaisance du Bouclier('nv : 51 à 60) ': -12 points de relation, -200 énergie Mine * Ancien Chest Box : contient divers objets (ressources, parchemins, équipements) * Careless Digging : -15~16 points de relation, -140 énergie * Crystal Tips : : +30 points de relation * Astuces sur les minerais : : +25~30 points de relation * Purchase sheet from iron stone exploration : 1 Iron Stone Association Order (1 quête de minage) * Sharing of Surprise : +15 points de relation, +120~140 énergie * Tripped during Mining : -15 points de relation, -120 énergie * Mine sombre ': -20 points de relation, -160 énergie * '''Idées des Sprites : '''Potion de Vie améliorée x 5 * '''Astuces sur les minerais (nv53) ': +29 points de relation * 'Idées des Sprites (nv53) : 'Potion de Vie supérieure x 5 * 'Surprise partagée (nv53) ': +13 points de relation, +200 énergie * '''Bon d'achat du Syndicat des Mineurs (nv53) ': Bon de Commande du Syndicat des Mineurs 113 * '''Métal Sacré (nv53) ': Métal Sacré * 'Mine sombre (nv53) ': -17 points de relation, -200 énergie ;Entraînement * '''Disappointing Training of Mineral Skill : -15 points de relation, -120~140 énergie * Discovery in fallen leaf : 1 Sprite Emblem - Song of Steel 1 * Sharing the joy of ore retreat : +15 points de relation, +140 énergie * Découverte dans la machine(nv : 41 à 50) : Fragments de Platine Stellaire x 1